The present invention relates to the collection, transmission and analysis of real time information data between a train and remote stations and the use of real time information on the train.
The communication between a remote station and a moving train has generally been via radio waves. This is generally voice communication to the engineer. Some systems use ground terminal control computers for receiving and transmitting digital information to the data management system aboard a locomotive from a central location. Wayside inspection devices are also located at various points along the track and provide track status information and train inspection information. One example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,580. Communication of position as well as other parameters may be via satellite as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,486. The data being transmitted to the trains are generally track occupancy or track control information to be used by the engineer on board. The information being transmitted from the train to the central office is general status of train operating conditions. A general discussion of central location to train communication as well as tracking reporting equipment inventory in a locomotive is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,998.
Trains generally include event recorders. The information on the event recorders is data and status of different variables and operating conditions on the train recorded as a function of time. This information is downloaded and used for various analyses. A computer can also be used to analyze or printout speed, acceleration/deceleration and distance traveled from this recorded data. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,057 and 4,794,548.
Historically, the information from the event recorder has been printed out on strip recordings or tables and analyzed by hand. Playing the information back on a simulator using the data from the train recorder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,438. The simulator uses its own mathematical algorithms of the train physics and plays back the results of this processed data. It does not take into account variations of the train parameters which were assumed in the algorithms. These assumptions induce errors and thus, the response of the operator on the simulator may appear to be inappropriate. As suggested in the '438 Patent, the system can detect potential errors and provide the operator with the relative magnitude of the error. Based on this error, the train efficiencies can be reprogrammed into the computer to adjust for this error. The reprogramming is done manually by the simulator operator based on his experience.
The present invention provides a method of transferring files between a computer on board a train and a remote station. The method includes determining if the remote station is within range of the train and establishing wireless communication between the onboard computer and the remote station. Next, the computer determines whether there exist new files to be transferred, and if so, transfers the files. If the remote station has software or data file updates to be transferred to the train, such updates are transferred to the onboard computer. To determine whether the remote station has updates to be transferred, it compares the version in the onboard computer to the version in the remote station.
The information being transferred from the onboard computer to the station includes the train performance data, track data and data from log files and event recorders connected with the onboard computer. The updating of information from the remote station to the onboard computer includes new application software and operational databases. This is in addition to the information with respect to traffic conditions, track usage and other operational limitations. If the train includes a plurality of event recorders, the information is provided to the onboard computer and then transferred therefrom. Alternatively, each event recorder may be connected to its own onboard computer and each onboard computer establishes communication to the remote station.
To determine whether a remote station is within range includes determining the location of the train and knowing location(s) of the next remote station(s). From this knowledge, communication can be attempted when in range of stations. Alternatively, the on-board computer can periodically send out a query to any base stations in range. When a remote station responds, the communication links can be established. Locomotive files transferred from an onboard computer to a remote station may also be transferred to other remote stations, including a unique remote home base station. The home base station may act as a central data-collection and storage point for all locomotive files for all railroads. It is also the repository and distributor for the software and operational data updates that the remote station transfers to the onboard computer, and for software updates for the remote station itself.
A connection between a remote station and the home base station may be established for a number of reasons: when new locomotive files are available on the remote station; when new software or operational data is released on the home base station; upon request by a user; according to some schedule; or some combination of these or other reasons. When a connection is established, the remote station may transfer locomotive files to the home base station, and the home base station may transfer software or operational data updates to the remote station.
To determine whether the home base station has software or operational data updates to be transferred, the version in the remote station is compared with the version in the home base station. Only the additions, changes and deletions resulting from the comparison is transferred. The home base station also collects information logged by the remote station. The remote station logs operational information that includes communication statistics, which locomotives established communication and when, which locomotive files were transferred, and which software updates were sent.
A method of adjusting a simulator and processing data from an event recorder of a train or data transferred by the previously mentioned method or other available methods includes inputting the data into the simulator. The simulator is operated with the data and the simulator automatically adjusts the parameters of the simulator until the data of the simulator matches the data from the event recorder. The parameters to be adjusted include one or more of grade resistance, curve resistance, rolling resistance, tractive effect of trains, locomotives, dynamic brake effect of the train's locomotives, pneumatic brake system and train weight.
After adjusting the parameters, the input data is analyzed on the simulator. Analyzing the data includes automatically or manually identifying arbitrary anomalies as identified by the user in the input data and reporting the anomalies. Adjusting the parameters includes comparing the simulator data and the event recorder data during a change of velocities. These changes of velocities occur during one or more of the following trip features: curves, grades, braking and throttle changes.
Wherein the train includes plural event recorders, the input data from each of the recorders is provided to the simulator simultaneously or in sequence and the simulator is operated and the parameters adjusted using data from all the event recorders from the same train. If the simulator is on board the train, the updating of the parameter can be performed on the train and stored and transmitted with event recorder data to alleviate the need for post adjustments.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.